Blame it on the Rain
by ladyclaire4161
Summary: ONESHOT. Lily and James have a battle of pranks that results in singing, umbrellas, and lots and lots of rain.


**Blame it on the Rain**

A glorious one-shot written by

PrincessKiri14 and ladyclaire4161

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, Nickelback's Far Away, or the Hokey Pokey… don't ask.

Lily Evans, a seventh year Hogwarts student, was walking through the halls on a very sunny March day. It was a glorious Saturday morning, and all of Hogwarts was at Lily's feet. Yes… I do mean at her feet because James Bone-Head Potter hexed Lily so she was ten feet tall. Thus, students walked up to her and said stupid remarks like, "How's the weather up there?" and "I can see up your skirt!" Most of these remarks came from the infamous Marauders (Sirius Black said the skirt comment). So the furious Miss Evans decided that she would get them back… if it was the last thing she DID!

At breakfast, after she figured out the counter curse, Lily concocted a plan. MWAHAHAHA!!! It was a glorious plan. As soon as almost every student was seated and eating, she cast her spell. A smirk crossed her face as her plan went in motion. **(We know this song wasn't around back then, but go with us here.)**

"I LOVE YOU!!!" James sang to his best mate, Sirius.

"I HAVE LOVED YOU ALL ALONG!!!" Sirius bellowed back. Surprisingly, he had a pretty decent voice.

"I knew it!" whispered a Ravenclaw girl to her friend. The girls then continued to stare at the scene before them, which I might add, was not a pretty sight. James and Sirius were now standing on top of the Gryffindor table holding each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes.

"AND I MISS YOU!!!" Sirius hollered, taking James by the waist and starting to slow dance.

"BEEN FAR AWAY FOR FAR TOO LONG!!!" James answered, dipping Sirius back and moving his face towards his. The Hogwarts student body stared at the amazing sight, dumbstruck. Lily tried to contain her laughter so she wouldn't get busted.

Their lips were centimeters apart. Several girls from the "I Love James and Sirius" fan clubs started to screech and cry.

"It can't be true!" one called.

"Why are all of the hot ones GAY?!?!" another cried, sobbing.

Right before the two boys planted a big one on each other, Dumbledore waved his wand and broke the spell.

"AAARRRRGGGGG!!!!" screamed James when he saw himself dipping Sirius and his lips almost on his. James then lost his balance and dropped Sirius on the table before he himself fell on top of Sirius. That caused the two best friends to accidentally to kiss.   
"NOOO!" several girls cried out, sobbing their mascara off of their faces. As this happened, James and Sirius sprang upwards, spitting wildly.

"EWW!" James shouted running towards a bathroom.

"GROSS!!!" cried Sirius. Instead of following James's lead and rushing to the bathroom, he jumped off the table and ran to the first "hot" girl he could find to make out with. The poor Gryffindor sixth year was so shocked by what had happened that she did not push him away. However, about five minutes later (after McGonagall pried Sirius off her) reality hit.

"OH MY GOD!" the sixth year screamed. "YOU KISSED JAMES POTTER AND THEN ME!! THAT'S JUST SICK AND WRONG, MAN! SICK AND WRONG!" But after saying this, she quietly added, "But I _did_ like it…"

They immediately started snogging again. At this time, James ran back into the Great Hall. His eyes scanned the room, and landed on one giggling redhead. "I'll get you for this, Lily Evans," he screamed towards her. Then, he grabbed Sirius, pulled him off of the girl he was playing tonsil hockey with, and ran out of the room.

OoOoO

James and Sirius sat in the boy's dormitory with the other two Marauders trying to come up with an evil and clever plan. MWAHAHAHA!!! Peter was eating Remus's chocolate, and Remus was trying to do homework. Who does homework on a glorious Saturday?

"Seriously," Sirius said, pun included, "we need an awesomely awesome plan!"

"You are seriously crazy," Remus remarked, leaving the room, taking Peter and his chocolate with him.

"I got it!" James exclaimed, jumping up and twirling Sirius around in a happy dance.

"Get off me, Prongs!" exclaimed Sirius not wanting to have James do anything "romantic" like.

"Sorry," murmured James, placing Sirius back on the floor. "Okey dokey smokey, here's the plan…"

OoOoO

Lily skipped through the Great Hall, heading towards the door. It was such a beautiful day outside that it was a waste to spend it inside. Unknown to her, James and Sirius were hiding behind the tapestry waiting for the opportune moment to set their plan in motion. Right before she went through the door, James waved his wand and said the silly words. Then, the "couple" watched their brilliant, glorious, and awesome plan unfold.

Lily felt the warm sun hit her face as she went outside. But then, dun dun duuunnnn, she couldn't feel it anymore. That was because as soon as she stepped outside, the sun was covered in dark clouds. The wind started to blow. Rain fell in torrential drops. The glorious and sunny day turned into a rainy one. Lily screamed, and she became soaked from head to toe. As she ran inside, she didn't notice that the clouds cleared and the rain stopped. She was completely oblivious.

"Nice one!" said James and Sirius in union, giving each other high-fives. An innocent passerbyer gave them a confused what-the-heck-? look and thought '_They are such **dorks**!'_ before continuing on. They, as in the 'dorks', watched Lily wring out her hair and robes as she moped back up the Grand Staircase.

OoOoO

"Lily!" cried Crissy in surprise when her friend, Lily, walked into the common room, soaked to the bone and dripping on the carpet.

"What happened?" Lily's other friend, Karla, yelped as Lily dried herself with a drying charm.

"I went outside and it started to rain," explained Lily, putting her wand back in her pocket.

Crissy did a double take and looked out the window. "Um, but it's, like, _sunny_ outside…"

"Not crazy person," Karla muttered sarcastically towards Lily as she looked out, too, confused.

"That's rubbish! Of course it's raining! It's coming down in buckets…. Oooooh…." Lily said seeing the perfectly sunny day. "That's… that's… impossible!" Lily was awestruck. "It's like magic!"

"Uh… Lily?" Karla asked concerned for her "not crazy" friend. "Take any crazy pills today?"

"I don't need any 'crazy pills'!!!! It was raining!" Lily screamed, startling a few second years in the corner. She then ran out the door to investigate the weird weather.

She made her way down to a door that lead to the outside courtyard. She opened it and saw the sunniness of the sun and the sky.

"I guess I was wrong…" Lily mumbled to herself. She took a step out through the door, and felt a raindrop on her head. Then she felt more raindrops. Confused, she gazed up at the sky and saw dark clouds hiding the sun.

"OUCH!" she yelped running inside. "Rain in my EYE!" When she reached the doorway, the rain ceased, and she was once again soaked from head to toe.

She turned around and looked out towards the "rain".

"Wha'?" she asked confused. Being of the curious sort, she went back outside.

It started to rain… **_AGAIN_**! She quickly retreated back inside. It had stopped raining! OH MA GAWD! It was amazing!

Lily then tried sticking her hand out the door.

It rained.

She pulled it back.

It stopped.

Put her right foot out.

It rained.

Put her right foot in.

It stopped.

And she shook it all about.

She did the hokey pokey and she turned herself around.

"THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!" she sang clapping and turning around. With a huge grin, she skipped back inside.

As she continued to skip and clap about, she ran into the hunky James Potter.

"Lily? What's going on?" James asked in wonder when he saw his spell not having the effect he planned it to.

"I'm doing the hokey pokey, duh!" She skipped around him and danced into the common room.

OoOoO

Lily was sick of this rain-on-Lily-whenever-she-goes-outside game. She wanted to read by her favorite tree. It was raining. She wanted to frolic around with her friends. It was raining. When would the torture end???

It was during Tea Time (4:00 pm) that she had a brilliant idea. Yes, it was actually THAT brilliant… and awesome, and GLORIOUS! She decided to try and _trick_ the rain.

"That the _dumbest _idea that I have ever heard in the history of ever!" Crissy stated in a dramatic tone.

"No it isn't!" Lily said protectively. "It's fantastic! And brilliant! And awesome! And GLORIOUS!" Then, Lily was struck with a thick sense of déjà vu.

"Whatever," Crissy sighed, aloof-like.

"How are you going to do that?" Karla asked, still wondering if Lily needed medical help.

"You'll see…"

Crissy and Karla looked at each other, scared for the safety of their friend.

OoOoO

"Lily… what are you _doing_?" Karla asked, eyeing the mass in a bright yellow rain coat, galoshes, and a bright yellow umbrella. Lily's red hair was hidden under the yellow hood.

"I'm going to trick the rain," Lily said proud of the fact that she came up with the idea all by herself.

"Let me get this straight. You're going to trick the rain…by dressing like a banana?" Crissy asked, chuckling to herself.

"No!" Lily said matter-of-factly. "This is, like, a muggle rain outfit."

"What's that?" Karla pondered pointing to the bright yellow "thing" in Lily's hand.

"It's an umbrella. Duh," Lily answered as she prepared to step out through the door.

Facing the bright, sunny day outside, she stuck the umbrella out in front of her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Lily bellowed in a fierce war cry before running full at full speed out the door. She was about to reach her favorite tree when she noticed something.

It was not raining!

"HAHA! I did it! BEAT THAT, YOU STUPID RAIN!" She began to do a victory dance when a clasp of thunder thundered overhead. Then, big drops of water smacked against the umbrella.

"Aw, man!" Lily shouted in despair. "It didn't work!"

Lily ran back inside as Crissy said, "Wow. What a shocker!"

Crissy and Karla started to laugh, but Lily was feeling very blue. "I really thought it was going to work," she cried.

"If it helps, I thought it was going to work," Karla said, patting a hand on Lily's shoulder, "right before it started to storm."

"You guys just don't understand!" Lily screamed, running to the Common Room.

After she tripped and fell a few times on her way up the girl's staircase, Karla and Crissy entered.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked looking up from a Quidditch magazine.

"Lily's upset. Every time she tries to go outside, it rains," Karla explained.

"Was Lily the banana we saw outside?" Peter asked, stupidly. When Crissy nodded, he said, "Why was Lily a banana? That doesn't make sense. I'm hungry." With that, he left the room.

"A.D.D much," Sirius muttered, shaking his head at the portrait hole where Peter just left.

"Padfoot. Bathroom. Now." James muttered, pulling Sirius into the nearest door.

"But girls go to the bathroom together," Sirius whined.

"Shut up," James snapped as they entered a room, that happened to be the girl's bathroom.

"PRONGS! What was that for? They already think we're gay, and you just pulled me into the GIRL'S FREAKING LAVATORY!"

"I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS THE _GIRL'S_ LAVATORY!" James said frustrated. He ran a hand through his glorious raven-black hair. "We need to take the hex of Lily, like, now!" James exclaimed, waving his hands around like a crazy person cough-Lily-cough.

"Sure…." Sirius stated, looking towards the floor.

"What's the counter curse, Padfoot?"

Sirius did not answer.

"Padfoot?"

"Um… counter curse?"

"PADFOOT!"

OoOoO

Lily was at the end of her rope. She had enough with the stupid rain. She gave up.

She sat beside her favorite tree, in the rain, of course. She was alone outside; no one wanted to hang out in the pouring rain. And judging by the flickers of light, a storm was coming as well.

"Lily? What are you doing out here?" James asked sitting beside Lily, getting himself soaked.

"I'm trying to decided what to do about this." She made a hand motion to the dark clouds in the sky.

"Oh… um… well, Lily?" James stuttered, nervous about how he was to tell her what was really going on.

"What?" Lily asked, looking up at him, her red wet hair falling into her eyes.

James pulled the hair back behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry Lily," he said, looking sad.

"About what?"

"The rain."

"It's not your fault," Lily said, oddly compassionately, considering whom she was talking to. When James looked down at the grass and didn't say anything, Lily realized something. "Wait, is this stupid rain YOUR fault?"  
"Well, yeah," James answered, looking at Lily. Before she could scream her butt off, he continued. "It was just a stupid prank, and I wanted to get you back after you pulled that prank on Padfoot and me since everyone now thinks we're gay, and we're not, and the truth is I really like you, and I want to take you on a date, and I'm so sorry about this, and you look really pretty right now in the rain."

Lily was dumbstruck. In the seconds after James's speech, she realized something else. She really liked James too. "James," she whispered so he had to lean towards her to hear, "I like you too."

Then, she kissed him. The rain continued to fall from above. Light flickered in the sky, accompanied by rumbles of thunder. Everything was right and cheesy in the world, and James and Lily were truly happy for the first time…until they got struck by lightning. BOOM!

OoOoO

Lily regained consciousness and felt an odd tugging at her hair.

"I'm black, Prongs," someone (sounding awfully like Sirius) said near Lily.

"Padfoot, you are not black," another person (sounding strangely like James) replied.

"Yes, I am. I'm like a shadow. When it's dark outside, I blend in!"

"Pads, do you own a mirror?"

"Yeah! Remember that special one that you got me?" Lily couldn't take anymore of this stupid banter. She faked a huge yawn and opened her eyes.

Lily saw that she wasn't lying in the grass (obviously), and that she was in the Hospital Wing. Sitting next to her was Sirius, still tugging at her hair. On the bed next to her, James was sitting, eating some chocolate.

"She lives!" Sirius cried, releasing her hair and pretending to cry.

"Oh, tell it to your boyfriend," Lily cynically snapped. She didn't feel like she was alive. Every part of her ached. She tried to ignore it, and she addressed James. "What happened?"

"Well, you kissed me, and we got struck by lightning," he said, standing up and taking Lily's hand.

"That doesn't happen everyday," she sighed.

"So, do you, um, want to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with, um, me?" James stammered nervously.

"Sure," Lily replied. She sat up to kiss him again, but she felt something different. It wasn't pain, but…her hair. Lily's whole mane of red hair was wound into tiny braids!

"Black! What did you do to my hair?" she screamed at the smirking boy next to her. But he didn't take any notice of that.

"See? I told you I was black!"

The End!

A/N: We hope you liked this crazy story! Just so you know, it took us about four hours to write this, and half of the time, we were laughing our butts off. We sure enjoyed writing this, and we hope you liked it. So, please review and tell us what you thought of it!


End file.
